Together With You
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Why you are here, by my side. Now knowing what you see in me. I guess love can clear out the clouds. Carry you in the wind to my heart." SasuNaru. Yaoi. Bad Summary. RNR Please


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**( Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya seperti SasuNaru yang akan bersatu dan membina rumah tangga yang baik & harmonis, tidak ada yang namanya perang shinobi, tidak ada pemeran perempuan yang ada hanyalah pemeran laki " saja… Khuhuhuhuu #aura setan 'Hidup YAOI' )**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, BL, OOC tingkat akut, EYD tidak sesuai dan kesalahan " lainnya

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**Together With You**

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

Aku melirik jam tanganku sekali lagi. Dua puluh menit. Aku sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh menit di sini. Di taman, seorang diri. Aku melanjutkan menunggunya.

Tiga puluh menit.

Empat puluh menit.

Lima puluh menit.

Lima puluh lima menit.

Lima puluh tujuh menit.

Enam puluh menit.

Aku bahkan menunggunya hampir sejam lamanya. Aku duduk di bangku taman dengan kedua tanganku di kedua sisiku dan menopang di atas bangku kayu panjang bercat cokelat.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menghindari menatap pasangan-pasangan yang saling mengumbar kemesraan di hadapanku. Aku hanya mengayunkan kedua kakiku sambil terus menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan dalam waktu yang kurasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi sekarang, kudengar seseorang memanggilku dengan suara terengah-engah. Aku tidak menoleh, tetap menunduk ke bawah.

Aku merasakan seseorang berlari-lari menghampiriku. Saat dia telah berada di dekatku, kurasakan dia membungkuk dan memegang lututnya seraya mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku.

Beberapa detik. Ia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. "Gomen Naruto." Aku tetap menunduk, tidak menggubrisnya bahkan saat dia mendekatiku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkatup dengan wajah memelas.

Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tetap harus menunggunya selama sejam. Aku berpikir tentang diriku, tentang dia.. Dan aku menjadi bingung dan tanda tanya besar memenuhi otakku.

**.**

**.**

Dia sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, juga tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Aku tetap melihat ke bawah. Aku hanya diam saja.

Tapi Aku tidak marah. Dia tahu itu. Karena aku tidak pernah marah padanya. Bahkan saat dia sering terlambat dan membuatku kesal karena lama dan seringnya aku menunggunya. Dia tahu hari ini aku sedang bad mood. Dia mengerti, apalagi aku lama menunggunya. Tidak, kurasa sebenarnya aku-lah yang mengerti diriku.

**.**

**.**

_2 tahun yang lalu._

_2 tahun yang lalu aku hanya bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang senior yang berada dua tingkatan di atasku. Aku tahu sosokmu yang hampir sempurna di mata teman-temanku dan seluruh isi sekolah._

_Kau yang menjadi idola dan panutan bagi junior. Kau yang memiliki segalanya. Kau yang dibanggakan. Kau yang diidolakan._

_Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti yang lain, karena aku tidak mengenalmu lebih jauh. Hanya sekadar tahu namamu dan beberapa informasi tentangmu dari cerita teman-temanku yang mengatakan bahwa kau begini.. kau begitu.._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian kau datang padaku. Di saat aku sedang menangis karena memikirkan orang tuaku yang bertengkar. Kau datang dan memberiku selembar sapu tanganmu untuk menghapus air mataku._

_Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengingatmu._

_Minggu-minggu berlalu. Orang tuaku terus saja bertengkar. Aku dilanda kelelahan akan pertengkaran mereka. Aku berlari ke taman, menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Dan kau datang, lagi. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Kali ini kau tidak memberiku sapu tangan lagi karena sapu tanganmu masih ada padaku, belum kukembalikan karena aku tidak berani menghampirimu yang selalu saja dikelilingi oleh orang-orang._

_Tapi kali ini kau meminjamkan sesuatu yang membuatku lebih tenang. Kau meminjamkan dadamu sebagai tempatku menumpahkan segala air mataku. Membasahi bajumu. Maaf untuk hal itu. Aku bertanya dalam hati, mengapa aku langsung menumpahkan segalanya padamu padahal kita begitu jauh dan mengapa juga kau mau menenangkanku?_

_Empat bulan setelah kejadian di mana kau memberiku sapu tangan itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Aku muak mendengar suara teriakan, histeris, barang pecah. _

_Aku memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang kutuju di saat aku sedang sedih adalah taman. Kali ini aku tidak hanya sedih, tapi benar-benar muak. Dan lagi-lagi kau datang. Aku tidak percaya ini. Mengapa di setiap kali aku bersedih di sini kau selalu datang? Sekarang aku tidak membutuhkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mataku atau pun dada sebagai tempatku menumpahkan air mataku dan membanjiri bajumu. Karena sekarang aku membutuhkan sebuah pelarian akan masalah yang kuhadapi. Dan aku pikir tidak akan kau berikan padaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Namun aku salah. Kau ada untukku. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali. Kali ini kau tetap ada, memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan. Kau membawaku berkeliling kota. Membelikanku es krim coklat kesukaanku. Dan membuatku melupakan masalahku._

_Saat ini kau mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah, rumah sudah sepi. Tidak ada lagi teriakan dan suara barang pecah. Pertengkaran sudah mereda, untuk sementara waktu. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tidak malu karena kau harus mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Kau mungkin mengerti karena aku sudah menumpahkannya padamu. Aku tahu bahwa kau mengetahui dengan sangat jelas semua masalahnya. Dan kau tidak pernah menanyakan masalah pertengkaran mereka. Kau hanya bertanya bagaimana perasaanku?_

_Saat aku sampai di depan pintu, aku kembali teringat masalahku. Aku menitikkan air mata. Kau menghapusnya lembut dengan jemarimu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, kau berkata.._

_"Kalau kau sedih, datanglah padaku. Tapi bila kau tidak bisa, panggil aku dan aku akan datang. Dan bila hal itu juga tidak bisa, sebut namaku dan kau akan tenang."_

_Kau memegang kepalaku yang membuatku menahan nafas. Hatiku bergetar. Bahkan di saat kau selesai mengucapkan selamat malam padaku dan menghilang dari pandanganku, aku terus saja membeku di tempatku._

_"Arigatou Sasuke."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dan aku yakin aku telah jatuh cinta. Hatiku bergetar tiap kali kau berada di dekatku. Aku tahu ini gila. Jurang antara kau dan aku terlalu besar. Aku yang biasa-biasa saja dan kau yang begitu ditinggikan. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu seberapa besar pun kucoba untuk mengingkarinya._

_Enam bulan sejak kejadian pertama itu. Aku tidak percaya ini. Serasa duniaku sudah terbalik. Aku senang bukan main. Kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata karena bahagianya._

_Kau. Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang selalu diincar oleh banyak perempuan.__Menyatakan cinta. Padaku. Seorang makhluk Tuhan yang amat biasa-biasa saja. Sulit untukku percaya. Tapi ini nyata. Kau berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan mimik yang amat serius. Menatapku tajam. Jauh ke dalam mataku. Meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau tidak main-main. Dan mencoba mencari jawaban dalam tatapanku yang balik menatapmu. _

_Dan kau kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku meleleh. Senyum maut itu, yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Ditujukan untukku. Kau tidak pernah mendengar jawabanku. Karena kau langsung memelukku saat itu juga sebelum aku sempat berucap. _

_Air mataku kembali jatuh dalam pelukanmu. Tapi ini bukan air mata karena kesedihan akan masalahku yang selalu kutunjukkan di hadapanmu. Ini adalah air mata bahagia._ _Kau memelukku erat. Menghangatkan diriku di tengah-tengah udara dingin di musim dingin._

_"Arigatou. Aishiteru Sasuke." aku hanya bisa menyahut dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kau masih tetap di sana. Duduk di sampingku dan memandang jauh ke depan, menerawang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Kau selama meminta maaf tiap kali kau datang terlambat. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu. Karena kau tahu bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf.

Aku terus saja melihatmu. Dan setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan raut wajahmu yang serius itu, aku terus saja mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

_Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tapi kau belum juga bangun. Jadinya aku membangunkanmu. Saat aku sedang membereskan barang-barangmu, aku menemukan sebuah kotak. Aku penasaran. Kau sedang di kamar mandi. Aku membukanya. Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan sikap penghargaanku akan privasimu._

_Diary. Ada banyak curhatan di sini. Aku tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku membuka halamannya secara acak dan membacanya._

_… __**(aku belum tahu namamu)**_

_**Aku melihatmu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat siapa pun. Tapi aku terus melihatmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di taman. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar di malam hari ketika di taman aku melihatmu. Kau menangis.**_

_**Waktu itu kau memakai sweter biru. Aku ingat dengan jelas. Sejelas aku mengingat ekspresimu yang penuh dengan kesedihan. **_

_**Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu sendirian. Jadi aku menghampirimu. Dan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya memberikan sapu tanganku dan duduk di sampingmu.**_

_**Saat aku menatap wajahmu yang memerah karena menangis, aku tidak suka.**__**Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.**_

_Halaman lain._

_**Naruto**_

_**Aku melihatmu. Lagi. Terduduk di taman. Kali ini aku tidak melihatmu menangis. Tapi kau seolah menahan amarah. Aku mendekatimu. Dan bisa kurasakan bahwa pelupuk matamu sudah penuh dengan air mata yang bersiap untuk tumpah. Aku tidak membawa sapu tangan atau tissue untuk kau menghapus air matamu.**_

_**Aku sadar. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sapu tangan. Bukan hanya untuk menghapus air matamu tetapi juga untuk menumpahkan air matamu terlebih dahulu karena kalau tidak, air matamu tidak akan tumpah.**_

_**Aku meminjamkan dadaku. Kau langsung menghambur dalam pelukanku. Kau terisak. Kurasakan bajuku mulai basah karena air matamu. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu menangis.**_

_**Aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Naruto.**_

_Halaman selanjutnya.._

_**Naruto**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu menangis. Itu sudah lama. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.**_

_**Namun bahkan saat kau sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temanmu di kantin sekolah, menyembunyikan kesedihanmu yang tidak kunjung hilang. Aku merasa beruntung setidaknya aku mengetahuimu lebih dari teman-temanmu. Kau menunjukkan sebuah sisimu dan tidak kau tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Hanya padaku. Aku tersenyum melihatmu tersenyum.**_

_**Dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.**_

_Selanjutnya. Aku tenggelam dengan bacaanku._

_**Naruto**_

_**Tiap malam aku ke taman ini. Berharap kau akan datang.**__**Aku rindu padamu. Sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu, aku serasa mati aku bisa melihatmu dari jauh, di sekolah. Hanya itu obat penenangku. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyapaku saat kita berpapasan di sekolah. Di sekolah kita seolah tidak saling mengenal. Padahal aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang lain. **_

_**Dan malam itu, setelah sekian lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu.**__**Kau datang. Tidak ada air mata. Aku merasa lebih baik. Ternyata kau kabur dari masalahmu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Agar kau tidak sedih lagi. Kita mengobrol banyak.**__**Di tengah jalan, aku membelikanmu es krim. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Aku hanya memikirkanmu dan membeli yang rasa coklat untukmu. Ternyata aku benar. Kau penggemar es krim rasa coklat. Aku sangatlah senang.**_

_**Sampai di depan rumahmu. Kau menangis lagi. Segera kuhapus air matamu. Aku bukan lagi tidak suka melihatmu menangis. **_

_**Aku. .Menangis.**_

_**Sekalipun bukan karena aku.**_

_**End Naruto's Pov**_

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Kurasakan dia menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya. Aku tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan tangannya yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku langsung menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya dan pura-pura ingin tidur. Kurasakan dia sempat kaget, tapi aku tidak peduli.

_Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah surat cinta yang bisa membuatmu berjongkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Tapi aku tak tahu harus menulis apa. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan malam romantic karena jujur aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu._

_Aku meminta maaf karena aku hanya bisa membuatmu menunggu tiap kali aku terlambat saat janji bertemu denganmu._

Kurasakan jari-jarinya mengelus lembut rambutku. Aku membuka mata. Aku menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku. Kami bertatapan sangat dalam dan dalam tatapan itu ada obrolan yang hanya kami berdua yang mengetahuinya.

I love your smile, thank you,

I'm joyful because you trust me,

I have you, from now on this love cannot be expressed

**End Sasuke's Pov**

.

**.**

"Kau lama menungguku, Naruto?"

"Seperti biasanya."

"Apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini terus denganku?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan aku yang jarang menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Mengapa kau tetap bertahan bersamaku?"

"Mengapa kau selalu ada untukku?"

"Karena bila tidak, aku akan rindu melihatmu. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, dan tolong kau jawab.."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau sendiri, mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena mencintai seseorang tidak perlu memakai persyaratan. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Aku sudah, jadi jawab sekarang juga."

"Jawabannya kau sudah tahu karena jawabannya ada padamu. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau nilai dariku. Dan kau tetap ada untukku, caramu itulah jawabannya."

_Thanks, you're the joy of my life_

_My reason to smile_

_I catch myself thinking_

_Why you are here, by my side_

_Now knowing what you see in me_

_I guess love can clear out the clouds_

_Carry you in the wind to my heart_

_Cause when you touch_

_You take away all of my fears_

_And the happiness you give to me_

_The same I'll do for you_

_Aishiteru, sincerely from my heart_

_My reason to smile_

**The End**

Terima Kasih sudah membacanya

Sebetulnya ini cerita yang sudah sangat lama trus Haru publish namun belum sempat Haru edit

Maaf, karena fict ini masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan

Terima kasih yg udah meriview "**Tomorrow**" : **tsamadzah**||** Ryuuki Ukara **|| **31 Sherry's**|| **Moodmaker**|| **Haruka Hayashibara**|| **ZukaBaka**|| & juga buat **silent reader** sekalian

Arigatou :D

Mind To Review? Or Flame?


End file.
